Forever
by kushtea
Summary: A collection of Bonnie/Jeremy season two one shots for your pleasure. Short bits of fluff on various episodes from Bonnie/Jeremy's points of view. Let me know what you think.
1. Forever

Jeremy hated the way he held her. He hated Damon's eyes trailing the back of her neck; daggers across her skin, full of inevitable danger. That's what Damon was, he was tragedy and hurt and a broken heart. Yet Jeremy could also see the temptaion in Bonnie's eyes, the way her lips curled at the intrigue. After all, Jeremy would know, he knew every inch of her face by heart, every move she made was recorded and stored in his memory.

He had agreed to let her go, Damon had requested a dance with Bonnie and he had consented. He didn't want to become the jealous boyfriend type; the one with a permanent black eye from bar brawls and a girlfriend who secretly despised them. And even if that was him, he didn't want Bonnie to know it.

Jeremy didn't want to believe that Bonnie would every stray. She was true and kind, her heart was pure and he didn't know how, but when she looked at him with those green, electric eyes, he knew it was forever.

Still, as he watched Damon's crawling hands slide across Bonnie's waist and their eyes shower glitter across one another, he felt it. What could he give her? His looks were awkward, non commitall, he wasn't ugly but when he had been made there had been something missing, a lost ingredient. His humour was immature and half hearted, compared to Damon he could be anything between three and five years old. His eyes didnt gleam as much as Damon's blue. His hair didn't stay in place like Damon's and he failed to say the right things. What could he give Bonnie in the long run? She was complicated, involved in supernatural fancies that he would never be a part of. Soon, she would realise this, and forever wouldn't be so definitive.

Things would end somehow. Whether Bonnie offered up her life as a sacrifice or upgraded him for someone older and stronger, it would end somehow. As they danced, their hands fit together like gloves, comforting, assuring and Jeremy wondered how she felt, if Bonnie wanted Damon, if the feel of his skin made her feel a sensation she had never experienced before. Whether she loved him, whether she wanted to have sex with him right there on the dancefloor. He felt physically sick, threw his cup to the ground and strode away from Elena in search for the men's room.


	2. How To Prevent A Car Crash

Jeremy stood up and left Bonnie and Elena and their mindless chat. He hated mindless chat. Especially when there was something so serious floating above the surface, blocking his mind and his sight with grief and an uncontrollable fear that felt intrinsic. He hated Bonnie's carelessness; she would get herself killed if it meant saving another. He was pretty sure she would sacrifice herself for any one at all. Sometimes he wondered whether she wanted to be killed, the way she provoked death with her wimsical wanders into bad situations.

She was too independent, that's what it was. She didn't realise how much he relied on her for his well being, that he needed her to be sane, he needed her to be happy. He often looked at her for minutes on end,refusing to look away in case she disappeared mid blink and he lost her. Today, however, he couldn't. Because even without blinking, Jeremy felt parts of her falling from his grip into the air; away from the world he belonged and into one where he didn't quite fit. One where he would never find her.

Like a soul after death.

Because Bonnie was a car crash. He could see the oncoming traffic, he could call and wail and let his heart bleed out for her but she was headed for a collision and Jeremy was insubstantial to its force. Jeremy was only human after all, and what was a human when day turned to night. _Fucking useless_. Jeremy slammed his locker shut and then turned, watching Bonnie from the shadows of the hallway as she made her way downstairs towards French.

It was difficult to live with her but impossible to live without her. And that in itself, was Jeremy's own self imposed car crash.

**Set around 2x17, review if you like :)**


	3. A Beautiful Present

They liked waking up beside eachother every morning knowing nothing would change there in that small attic. The sun drew shadows in the same corners of the room, and darkness fell at the same time as the day before.

Bonnie had been pronounced dead yet she had never felt so alive. Jeremy helped her forget how easy life became death, and instead she longed for tomorrow and his smile, and his smell and his kisses.

Somehow she didn't care if Klaus found out she was still alive; there was a timebomb ticking inside of her and he had set the clock. But the future looked so bright right there, and all that mattered was that Jeremy was in that future. If not, then they had the present. And the present was beautiful. Beautiful.

**Set around 2x18 (The Last Dance)- review if you like :)**


End file.
